Puddle
Puddles of water can be found throughout Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova in Generations , , and . Prior to Generation V, no wild Pokémon can be found in puddles. Due to this, in Generations and , puddles don't have any real use in the game overworld, and are mainly used for scenery; however, in Generation V, many wild Pokémon may be found in puddles. Puddles are well-known for appearing in the locations of Legendary Pokémon. Differences between games | style="vertical-align:top" | | style="vertical-align:top" | |} |} Generation III Puddles were introduced in , where some areas, such as and , are affected by the . When the player character walks or cycles through these puddles, the sound of splashing water can be heard. A reflection of objects north of each puddle can be seen in them. Larger puddles appear on the event-only locations Southern Island and Faraway Island. or and can be found in these puddles, awaiting capture. Generation IV Puddles are again common in rainy areas, such as . In , the player can battle various non-player characters while standing in this terrain. Similarly to Generation III, they appear with more prominence in the locations of legendary Pokémon. In , puddles show up in various places in Kanto and Johto, such as in Johto and Routes and in Kanto. They were not present in Generation II and are only used as added scenery. Lake guardians Strangely-shaped pools of water appear in all three caverns below the three lakes of Sinnoh, where the player first encounters , , and , known collectively as the lake trio. What the shapes of the puddles mean, if they mean anything at all, is unknown. Two circular, smaller puddles indicate where the other members of the trio are relative to the cavern, so that the two pools and the lake trio member make up a triangle, confirming each Pokémon's status as members of a group. However, battling and is considered battling in a cave rather than a puddle, despite both the player and the Pokémon standing in a puddle. File:Lake Acuity cavern Uxie DPPt.png| File:Lake Verity Cavern Pt.png| File:Lake Valor cavern Azelf DPPt.png| Stylized puddles also appear on both Fullmoon Island and Newmoon Island, the locations of and respectively. Cresselia is found at the center of a crescent moon-shaped pool, which is a brilliant, bright blue. Darkrai resides at the center of a dark, circular puddle, reminiscent of the new moon. However, battling Darkrai is considered battling in tall grass, despite both the player and Darkrai standing in a puddle. File:Fullmoon Island Cresselia DP.png| on Fullmoon Island File:Newmoon Island Darkrai DP.png| on Newmoon Island Generation V in Autumn]] Puddles are found in the Unova region in Icirrus City, Mistralton City, Moor of Icirrus, and Routes and . Large puddles can be found in the southern part of Icirrus City, where wild Pokémon may appear. In winter, the puddles freeze over and wild Pokémon cannot be encountered in them; instead, they act as ice tiles and cause the player to slide over them. Several ponds are in the middle of puddles. Pokémon Pokémon Black and White Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 In battle Certain moves have special effects when used in a battle on a puddle tile. In Generation III, the terrain in battle ignores puddles, so they have no effect. * **In Generation IV: has a 30% chance of lowering its target's and the appearance of **In Generation V and later: has a 30% chance of lowering its target's and the appearance of * **In Generation IV: turns into **In Generation V and later: turns into * : makes the user Category:Special tiles de:Wasserpfützen it:Mattonelle#Pozzanghera zh:水面#水洼